64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Jungle Ball
Reginald has no partner for the dance competition, so he tries to find a unique partner. He found Nathalie as his partner for the dance competition. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is unsure which animal should she pick in order to sit with them. Lucy is very lucky with lots of invitations with animals. Story A ball dance is being held into the jungle. To participate, each animal must have a partner in order to do so. Nelson began asking Georgina to be her dancer for the ball. Georgina agrees to let him be his partner. Reginald is very jealous that the two have already become partners. Reginald is never excited for the ball. He began asking Toby about the dancing competition. He has no partner who asked Reginald to go with him. Toby refuses to be his partner for the dance. Instead, he will be one of the judges for the competition. Reginald began looking for someone else to be his partner. He finds Nathalie on his way. She began convincing Reginald that everyone wants to be her partner. She began mentioning about Zed, who is also a good dancer. Zed has arrived after hearing the words. He doesn't want to ask something about being partners. Reginald finds Doris picking flowers in the jungle. He began asking Doris about the ball, but his tone began angering her. Reginald is very frustrated about finding a new partner. Meanwhile, Zed and Nathalie are dancing in the savanna. Zed has never put his leg down while dancing. He began asking Nathalie for another partner. Nathalie found Nelson in the jungle. She asks him to be his dancing partner. Nelson already has Georgina as his partner. Nathalie also found Kevin, but behind him is Doris. All the animals already have a dance partner. This made Nathalie very sad. Reginald and Nathalie didn't find partners after all. The ball is being held by Toby, Isabel, and Zed. The first partners were Georgina and Nelson. Toby, Isabel, and Zed each held a leaf with the number seven to the dancers. The next dancers are Ronald and his bird friend. Toby gave an eight, Isabel gave a seven, and Zed gave a nine. The next dancers are Kevin and Doris. Reginald and Nathalie soon found each other while the Toby and Kevin are dancing. Toby gave an eight, Isabel gave a seven, and Zed gave a five. During an intermission, Toby began asking Reginald about the dance. He said that everyone kept saying "No" to him. Reginald began asking Nathalie to be his partner. She agrees to dance with him. Reginald and Nathalie finally became partners. They danced during the ball and the judges each gave a ten for Nathalie and Reginald as partners. Reginald and Nathalie have won the ball. Moral Ending Lucy is very impressed with this story. She began asking for someone to bring her to bed. Nelson and Georgina worked together and brought Lucy back to bed. Gallery Ep 95 2.jpg Ep 95 3.jpg Ep 95 4.jpg Ep 95 5.jpg Ep 95 6.jpg Ep 95 7.jpg Ep 95 8.jpg Ep 95 9.jpg Ep 95 10.jpg Ep 95 11.jpg Ep 95 12.jpg Ep 95 13.jpg Ep 95 14.jpg Ep 95 15.jpg Ep 95 16.jpg Ep 95 17.jpg Ep 95 18.jpg Ep 95 19.jpg Ep 95 20.jpg Ep 95 21.jpg Ep 95 22.jpg Ep 95 23.jpg Ep 95 24.jpg Ep 95 25.jpg Ep 95 26.jpg Ep 95 27.jpg Ep 95 28.jpg Ep 95 29.jpg Ep 95 30.jpg Ep 95 31.jpg Ep 95 32.jpg Ep 95 33.jpg Ep 95 34.jpg Ep 95 35.jpg Ep 95 36.jpg Ep 95 37.jpg Ep 95 38.jpg Ep 95 39.jpg Ep 95 40.jpg Ep 95 41.jpg Ep 95 42.jpg Ep 95 43.jpg Ep 95 44.jpg Ep 95 45.jpg Ep 95 46.jpg Ep 95 47.jpg Ep 95 48.jpg Ep 95 49.jpg Ep 95 50.jpg Ep 95 51.jpg Ep 95 52.jpg Ep 95 53.jpg Ep 95 54.jpg Ep 95 55.jpg Ep 95 56.jpg Ep 95 57.jpg Ep 95 58.jpg Ep 95 59.jpg Ep 95 60.jpg Ep 95 61.jpg Ep 95 62.jpg Ep 95 63.jpg Ep 95 64.jpg Ep 95 65.jpg Ep 95 66.jpg Ep 95 67.jpg Ep 95 68.jpg Ep 95 69.jpg Ep 95 70.jpg Ep 95 71.jpg Ep 95 72.jpg Ep 95 73.jpg Ep 95 74.jpg Ep 95 75.jpg Ep 95 76.jpg Ep 95 77.jpg Ep 95 78.jpg Ep 95 79.jpg Ep 95 80.jpg Ep 95 81.jpg Ep 95 82.jpg Ep 95 83.jpg Ep 95 84.jpg Ep 95 85.jpg Ep 95 86.jpg Ep 95 87.jpg Ep 95 88.jpg Ep 95 89.jpg Ep 95 90.jpg Ep 95 91.jpg Ep 95 92.jpg Ep 95 93.jpg Ep 95 94.jpg Ep 95 95.jpg Ep 95 96.jpg Video Trivia * Music from South America can be heard during the ball. The music is heard briefly with Georgina and Nelson as partners. * Some bars from the theme song can also be heard during the ball. The music is heard briefly with Doris and Kevin as partners. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes